Never Again
by TsukasaFanBOF
Summary: Usagi and the Scouts are over, Mamoru betrays her, new powers, and new characters...oh and there's something about never loving again. New Chars Alex, Alan, & Selena. If you like Mamoru and Usagi don't read. Finished
1. The breakup

Never Again

Written by TsukasaFanBOF

The Break-up

Fall had came; the cold air and the dead leaves only confirmed it. Usagi hated the fall, to her, it only meant more school with cold weather. She climbed the steps leading to Rei's place.

"Scout meeting" Luna had stated before sending Usagi on her way.

_Hmph...yeah right! More like a forced study group. Well for all with the exception of Aimee._

She finally reached the door to Rei's room. She stood there awhile, just standing lost in thought. Luna came and stood beside her.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked down at the cat and smiled..."I'm okay." She took a deep breathe and then forced a smile onto her face as she exhaled.

"I'm here!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed as she entered the room. Silence greeted her, All the scouts were there, but they weren't studying, not that this was unusual, but even Aimee didn't have her nose in a book. "What's the matter?" Still no answer.

Finally Rei got to her feet. She walked over to the odango haired girl and placed her hands upon her shoulders. "Usagi... We need to talk."

"Rei...you're not candidating for leader again are you?" Rei didn't respond, she didn't have to...the look in her eyes said it all. "WHAT?!!! REI!!!!"

"It's not just her this time Usagi..."

Usagi turned and faced Makoto. "What? But Mako-chan...why?"

"You're simply not leader material Usagi."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK REI!!!!" Usagi snapped, she looked around at her fellow scouts. "Surely you can't all feel this way?" No one moved, no one responded. Usagi looked around with pleading eyes. "Aimee-chan?" she cried.

"I don't like to get involved in controversal issues like this..." Usagi smiled to herself, "but if you're asking what I think then I must say that I have noticed a certain lack in leadership skills from you as of late..." Usagi was crushed "Usagi...I'm so sorry."

Usagi was silent for a moment. Finally she got the courage to ask the question she dreaded most. "Then...then who, who would take my place?"

"No one would take your place Usagi..."

"Fine...who would be leader?"

"Me!" - Rei "I would" - Makoto

Rei and Makoto shot each other harsh glances. Usagi's heart broke. The duo then looked at Aimee as if she were supposed to break the tie.

"I'm out..."

The room went deadly silent. Everyone turned to face the voice that just gave up. It was Minako.

"What?" asked the other four girls including Usagi.

Minako peered up at the girls. Her eyes were puffy and red, it was clear that she had been crying throughout this whole ordeal. "I said...I'm out...I don't want a part in this anymore! So, I'm out." Before anyone could protest or say a word in disagreement she was to her feet and headed towards the door that Usagi still stood at. Usagi grabbed her arm as she started past her.

"But Venus----"

"I'M NOT VENUS!!! MY NAME IS MINAKO AND I'M NOT A SCOUT ANYMORE!!!" With that she tore her arm from Usagi's grip and fished out her transformation wand and threw it across the room. Then she turned on her heel and ran away fromt he speechless girls and away from the pain in her heart. Artemis followed soon after.

They all sat there for some time and didn't say a word. Then the remaining Senshi turned to their _former_ leader. "Usagi you have to go after her!!!"

Usagi looked at the other girls, sadness filled her eyes, and betrayal filled her heart. "No." Eyes gathered on her and at first she regretted saying it, but then they're hurtful words came flowing back and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Usagi you have to!!! You're the------" -Luna

"The what?!!! The leader?!!! Weren't you listening? They have no leader anymore! They're more concerned with TITLES than they are with actual friendship!!!" She turned on her heel and was gone before anyone could try to convince her to stay.


	2. The power

Never Again

by TsukasaFanBOF

The power

Usagi came upon the park after running away from Rei's place. She looked out onto the lake, it was the calmest sight she had ever seen. In that moment she fell in love with that spot and with that lake. With the serene atmosphere and the quiet beauty. She began to cry, and as the tears began to stream down her face she recalled the events of that day. She felt hurt, betrayed, lost, and alone. She collapsed against the railing that surrounded the scenic lake. There she cried until she had no more tears left to let out. When she was done she slowly got to her feet and as she finally stood she suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in her lower back.

"Hello...Princess...hehehhe"

She screamed out in pain. _Why? Why today? What have I done to deserve this?_ She could feel her sking burning and piercing. She had to fight she had no choice, she had to get away from this person...from this monster! So she told herself to get ahold of herself and fight back. And that's exactly what she did. She jumped away from her attacker and then turned to face them. A woman stood before her, one she didn't know. She had red flowing hair that if let down would've surely flowed to her ankles. Hypnotic eyes that could probably get her anything or anyone she wanted. She was tall and very lanky. Yet, she had the darkest presence Usagi had ever felt.

The woman began chanting something in a different language, and as she did so the wind began to change. The atmosphere was no longer calm and serence. It had been changed to hectic and violent. Usagi reached for her brooch and began her transformation. Yet, just as she was about to finish the woman sent some sort of energy at her and instead of hitting Usagi it hit her brooch and as a result sent Usagi flying back into a tree. Her transformation failed. The woman charged at her and had her pinned against the tree.

"Now I'll finish you off...hehehehehe...Princess."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she placed her hands up in defense. A flash of light suddenly appeared and when the light diminished and Usagi opened her eyes the assailant was gone. Usagi sat on the ground staring into space trying to comprehend what had just taken place. _Why did she leave? Where did she go? And what on earth did she want with me?_ The weather had returned to normal, if anything it seemed brighter than it was before. The lake was calm again, the environment quiet and serene. _Why is this happening?!!!_ Usagi buried her face in her hands and cried even though there were no more tears for her to cry. The sky turned darker as she laid bare her emotions. Then is began pouring down rain upon the earth. Usagi just sat there in the rain on the ground She tried to calm herself down and pull herself together. The truth that she didn't want to admit to slowly crept up on her. At least what she thought was the truth. _They're right...I am **no **leader. I couldn't even save myself from **one** person._

After a few more moments of bawling her eyes out in the freezing rain Usagi stood once more. She took a few deep breathes and some long exhales. She then decided that she needed to get cheered up and she knew exactly how to get cheery again. There was only one way and only one person who could do that for her...Mamoru. Her precious Prince, he soulmate, lover and best friend. **He** would cheer her up. **He** wouldn't hurt her. She knew that she could trust **him**. So when she decided that she was stable enough to make the trip to his apartment, that's exactly what she did.


	3. The betrayal

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

The betrayal

Usagi stood outside Mamoru's apartment door. She was soaked through to the bone. She thought carefully about how to go about discussing her day. _Maybe we'll just start out with tea._ She forced a smile onto her face once again. It was small and it was weak but it was a smile nonetheless. She lifted her hand to eye level and knocked on the door. Then she let her arm fall to her side and waited.

"Just a moment..."

He was home. That alone brightened her spirits slightly. So she waited, and soon afterwards the door swiftly opened and there stood her handsome Prince. She swooned at the very sight of him.

"Usa-ko...what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with the other Senshi?"

Reality came flooding back and hit as hard as a high-roller in Las Vegas. It was all she could do to not crumble right there in the hall. She showed that weak smile again. "Can I come in?" she sounded weak and distraught.

"Sure, I'll start some tea."

_Dependable Mamo-chan._

"Take a seat in the living room if you like." He trailed off as he entered the kitchen.

Usagi did just that. She always felt so at ease in his apartment. After a bit of sitting alone in silence Mamoru returned with the tea and two cups. He poured hers first and without having to ask made it just the way she liked it. Then he poured his own. They sat quietly sipping they're tea for awhile. Finally Mamoru spoke up.

"Usa-ko, what's wrong?"

Usagi gently placed down her tea. It was time to tell him what had happened that day. So, she did. She told him about Rei and the Senshi. She informed him about Minako. Then she told him about what had happened at the park and ended at her decision to come to his apartment. He sat silently through it all, just listening to her and giving her a chance to get it all out and off of her chest. After she had finished he spoke once again.

"Usa-ko...do you love me?"

"Well that's a wierd question to ask me don't you think?" He was silent. "Mamo-chan...of course I love you."

"So...no matter what happens you'll always love me?"

"Of course Mamo-chan...why are you----" She was cut off with a kiss. He had his arms around her holding her tight against him. She could feel the heat from his body and the passion from his kiss, and the intesity that poured from him. She allowed herself to be engulfed in the moment. Her hands went up behind him to his back. His hands trailed up to the back of her neck. He layed her down and kissed her neck. Usagi made no objections. He then moved up to her ear and whispered to her.

"Usa-ko...I'm sorry..."

Before she could ask why she felt hands clasp around her throat. She opened her eyes in a flutter ans saw Mamoru above her. _No...NO...NO!!! Not him too!!! Why?!!!_ She stuggled against him, tears flowing down her face. Kicking and wiggling free but he had her pinned. She brought her hands to his and tried to force him to release but it was to no avail. He was either stronger than her or she had just given up the will to fight, let alone live. _Stop it...please...STOP IT!!!_ She started to feel weak and the room began to get blurry then it began to fade from her view. _This is it...I'm going to die...and the one I love...he's...he's..._


	4. The Rescue

**Never Again**

By TsukasaFanBOF

AN: Some people didn't like how I skipped ahead after last chapter so I decided to have this story be about up to the point, that way you can you see the drastic change in Usagi as it happens. Also so you can understand certain things that will happen later on. Hope you enjoy!

The Rescue

Minako watched as Usagi ran into Mamoru's apartment complex, she felt guilty for abandoning Usagi earlier so she decided to follow her so she could apologize to her face. She slowly climbed the stairs. Usagi always looked so sad after being hurt, which is understandable but Usagi took that to another level.

She finally reached Mamoru's floor and looked around. She hadn't realized how slowly she had actually been climbing the stairs. Usagi wasn't even in the hallway anymore. Minako approached the door to Mamoru's apartment. She stood before the door for a little bit, contemplating what she might say to Usagi. She took in a deep breathe and reached for the door handle…

CRASH….THUD

Minako jumped at the sudden racket, then it occurred to her, the noise came from Mamoru's apartment. _Please let the door be unlocked._ Without even knocking Minako threw open the door to Mamoru's apartment.

"Usagi! Mamo---Gasp!"

Minako was shocked by the sight before her. Mamoru was on top of Usagi with his hands around her throat and staring coldly at Minako, while Usagi was out cold. _Mamoru…what are you doing? What could possibly be going through your mind?! Stop it! STOP IT!!!!_

"Get off of her!!!! Let her go! Why won't you just let her go!!" Minako screamed at him as she fought to tear him off of Usagi. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!"

Minako kneed Mamoru in the jaw and then punched him square in the jaw knocking him out cold, releasing Usagi as a result. Minako knelt down to Usagi and picked her up, holding her head, trying to feel a pulse. As she tended to Usagi a Red-haired woman showed up and Mamoru began to gain consciousness. _What am I going to do? I can't take on both of them!!_

The red-haired woman placed her hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Tell your princess that this isn't over! Oh…and I'm taking the prince with me!"

With that the duo disappeared into thin air.

Minako was confused but relieved. _At least Usagi isn't in danger for the time being. But what will I tell her? How can I tell her what happened? How do I explain this? Why is this even happening?_


	5. The Present

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

**AN: Okay, so now we skip forward to the present because I think things will make a little more sense from here on out.**

The Present

_Usagi never told anyone what had happened that day, she was afraid that no one would understand. It didn't help that shortly after that fateful day in the park the girl appeared to her again. This time she carried with her a frightful message._

"_Oh Princess, there was something else I meant to tell you…this curse that you have upon you, if you do happen to find a way to fall in love and therefore break our contract, the one whom you love shall suffer the consequences, heed my warning and just accept your fate."_

_**Hands clasped around Usagi's throat, and then someone whispered in her ear;**_

"_**Usa-ko…I'm so sorry"**_

She made an audible gasp as she sat up straight in her bed. She didn't cry anymore when she had that dream...no when she remembered those things. She had came to grip with them. She lazily picked herself out of bed and made her way to the shower. After she was clean and alert she went to her closet and threw on her "nicest" outfit. She looked in the mirror and did her hair. Two firmly set buns with blonde long pigtails. _Picture day...I hate it._ She gathered her things and headed through the door and on her way to school.

"Usaaaaaaaagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

"Minako"

Minako looked her over and made a chuckle. "Wow...nice outfit...not."

"Hey! I'm not going for best dressed!"

"Obviously." Minako chuckled again.

Usagi playfully shoved her best friend, "Rude much?"

"Ya know I only pick on ya because I luv ya."

"Yeah, yeah."

They headed into school and then to class.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Mister Alex Davin." The teacher showcased the boy as if he were some rare jewel. "You may take a seat Mister Davin."

"Yes Ma'am."

Alex took the first empty seat there was, which just happened to be next to Usagi.

"Hi"

"Hi..."

"My name's Alex"

"Yeah, I know, she just told us."

"Um...yeah...uh...so what's you're name?"

"MISS TSUKINO!"

Usagi stood quickly, "Sorry Ma'am."

When the teacher returned to her lesson Usagi sat back down and Alex took another shot. "Tsukino? As in Usagi Tsukino?"

"The one and only."

Alex stared at her as if in awe.

After the bell rang and class was dismissed Minako waited for Usagi outside the classroom. When Usagi finally emerged she was being tailed by a cute boy. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He seemed kind and excited. Minako stopped Usagi and began the interrigation.

"Usagi...who's he?"

"Ask him yourself he seems more than eager to tell his life story."

"Oh that's cold Usagi-chan."

"You are not my friend you do not get to call me Usagi-chan." With that she stormed away.

"Forgive her, she doesn't take kindly to strangers. My name is Minako."

"Alex, nice to meet you. Are you good friends with her?"

"Yes, we're the best of them actually. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my brother and I just arrived yesterday. He's older than me and kind of cold when it comes to socializing though."

"Really? Well you should come and have lunch with us later, I'm sure we'll make him want to open up. What's his name?"

"Alan...I should get going, but I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Sure...anytime Alex." Minako watched as Alex headed off to his next class. As he dissappeared she looked at her watch. _OH NO I GOTTA GET TO CLASS!!!_


	6. Reunion

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

Reunion

Usagi hurried around the corner towards the cafeteria. Alot of things had changed about her over the years but her love for food was not one of those things. Minako chased after her trying to keep pace. As Usagi rounded the corner she hit something hard and lost her balance. Her body shifted and started falling towards the floor when all of a sudden it stopped. She was floating in mid-air...at least that was the first thoguht that came to mind. Then she noticed the arm around her waist and when she turned her head to look up she came face to face with a guy with blondish brown hair and grey almost silver eyes. She stayed there in a daze for a moment.

"Usagi!"

"Are you okay?"

Usagi blushed and took her gaze away from him. "Y-yes."

"Good." With that he set her upright and let her go.

"ALAN!!!" Alex stopped as he got closer to his brother, he saw Usagi in front of him and she was blushing. In fact she was so red that it looked as though her head was about burst. Alan looked over to his baby brother and smirked. Minako was less concerned with her friend now because she had just spotted Alex.

"Alex!!!"

Usagi looked up to see Alex standing there looking at her. She was about to spout off something witty when her stomache growled. Loud enough for everyone to hear mind you. So instead she just shot him a glare and headed into the cafeteria.

"Come eat lunch with us Alex...where's you're brother?"

"That would be me...but don't believe everything my foul-mouthed baby bro has to say about me...he gets jealous when I'm around pretty girls." Alan smirked as he follow Usagi's lead into the cafeteria.

Minako blushed and got starry-eyed as he walked past her. _LOVING SIGH_. "That's you're brother? He doesn't seem so shy to me..._sigh_"

Alex fumed and then stormed into the cafeteria in toe with his "shy" brother. Minako followed suit as well.

After Usagi had gotten her food she made her way to their usual table. Not long after Alan came and sat beside her, then Alex on her other side, and Minako across from her. (AN: It was a small circular table.) Usagi glanced at the two boys and then at Minako. They were all staring at her...Minako more glaring. "What?!"

"You have beautiful eyes...Usagi? Right?" - Alan

"What was going on with you guys earlier?" - Alex

"Usagi-chan...you make me jealous...you always get the cute ones." - Minako

"You can have them." Usagi shot the boys angry glances. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Minako invited us." - Alex & Alan

Usagi glared at Minako, who suddenly had an outstanding interest in her volcanoe of mashed potatoes. _Figures...she sees two guys and she goes bonkers. Doesn't even bother informing me about it...sigh._ Usagi gave up and decided to enjoy her meal since that is what she intended to do in the first place. She scarfed down her potatoes, her fish, and her sushi. (AN: What can I say? Usagi has wierd tastes...) Afterwards she enjoyed her flavored soda-pop. After everyone finished their meal they dumped they're trays and Usagi and Minako went about they're normal routine, kind of forgetting that "the boys" were following.

They headed out of the cafeteria and to a picnic table outside the gym. Usagi sat upon the table itself and Minako sat upon the bench seat next to her. **The boys** took the otherside. (AN: From here on out if Alan and Alex or Alex and any other male character are together they are refered to as The Boys.) Usagi leaned her head back and enjoyed the soft spring breeze. _Two and a half years...has it really been that long? I wonder...where---_ Usagi's train of thought was interupted by fanatic screaming. She turned her head to it's direction and tried to see who the girls were so excited to see. Minako shared the same curiousity as did the boys. The crowd began approaching them but not because they were excited about their group but for some other reason.

"Usa-ko..."

Usagi made a jolt of shock and almost fell onto the ground at the sound of the voice. She was on her feet and alert now, but still unbalanced. Minako thought the voice was familiar but couldn't pin it. The boys just watched Usagi's surprised reaction.

"Girls can you please leave?!" The girls all dispersed rather heartbroken. As they dispersed he was revealed.

_It can't be?!_

Minako jumped to her feet and stood in front of her best friend, arms extended as if to block her off. "Don't you come any nearer!!!" Minako's eyes were filled with hatred and despise. Usagi was still stuggling to gain control over herself.

"Usa-ko is this anyway to treat an old friend?"

Usagi...stared at the man that stood before her. The man that she had once trusted. The man she had called her lover..."Mamo-chan."

"See? You still refer to me as "chan" that's got to mean something right?"

"NO! You stay away from her! Usagi he isn't you're Mamo-chan...he's nothing more than a MONSTER!!!"

Alan and Alex were to their feet now, aware that something bad was happening, but unsure of what to do about it.

"Monster? That's a little cold don't you think? Minako?"

"Hmph...hardly...after what you did!"

"What did I do? I simply woke her up from her dream fantasy of a true predestined love!"

"Stop it!!!!" Usagi was getting angry now. She was overwhelmed. She hadn't seen him since she came to in the apartment that fateful day. When Minako was standing over her crying, begging for her to breathe and Mamoru was lying unconscious on the floor. Minako had obviously saved her and given Mamoru a thorough beating. That's when Usagi had given up...that's when she chose to stop being such a crybaby. She decided to learn to protect herself so she would never be hurt again.


	7. I'm not your Usako!

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

I'm not you're Usa-ko!

"Usa-ko I think we should have a little heart to heart."

"I believe you were told to go away"

"Stay out of this Alex."

"Who's he? you're new boy-toy?" Mamoru was getting an evil look in his eyes. But he was no longer looking at Usagi, he was looking at Alex.

_I have to do something, I have to do something before Alex or anyone else gets hurt._ "He's no one." Usagi firmly stood her ground now. _I can't do anything with these two here...I need to get Mamo-chan...no...Mamoru away from anyone he can hurt and away so that no one sees me._ Mamoru's eyes fell upon Usagi. "Fine...let's go have your heart to heart." Usagi was serious, and her eyes said it all.

"Usagi...NO!"

"Minako I'll be fine, you show these two around the campus, ok?" Usagi showed that forced smile that she had became so good at, but Minako had come to know that it was forced. She had also come to know that when she did smile like that it meant there was no reasoning with her.

**Be careful**. Minako only mouthed the words as she nodded her head in compliance. Usagi put her gaze on Mamoru and they walked off together.

When the two ex-lovers had reached a secluded spot they stopped. Usagi stood in front of Mamoru with her back to him. Mamoru walked up behind her and then placed his arms around her petite waist.

"I've missed you Usa-ko..."

Usagi felt as though she was trapped and falling back into the days that she loved him...she couldn't escape but it was for the best. It was to protect everyone else. She had no choice...right?

"Usa-ko...did you miss me?" Mamoru turned her around to face him. He brought his hand up and brushed her face.

Usagi looked him in the eyes, the love that used to be there wasn't there anymore. The warmth in his touch had gone ice cold. He was not her Mamoru anymore...Mamoru had sold his soul to the devil...or at least he might as well have. Hatred filled Usagi's once bright and happy eyes. "No." She basically spat the word at him.

"Usa-ko...you lied."

Usagi began to feel a panic taking over her. _I lied? About what? What does he mean?_ Mamoru's hand drifted from her face to her waist to pull her in closer to him.

"Usa-ko...you said you'd love me no matter what happened. Don't you remember?"

She did remember but he's the one who betrayed her, he's the one who tried to take the very breathe that gives her life. It was all she could take. She wasn't going to play along anymore. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and calmed her emotions. He didn't know, not yet, but he will now.

The wind began to change and whipped Usagi's hair in it's fierce breeze. Dark clouds began to gather above their heads. The ground beneath them gave a slight rumble. Mamoru began to feel uneasy about what was happening. Usagi's eyes were still closed. "I am not..." Mamoru looked at the girl he had attempted to kill, the girl who he gave up in an instance, her eyes fluttered open and she looked pissed, "you're Usa-ko!" As the words left her mouth a strike of lightening shot Mamoru away from her and into a tree.

When he recovered from the small shock he looked at the once weak and crybaby Princess he once knew. "Neat trick...hehehe...this is gonna be fun." He grinned an evil grin as he stood up and took a fighting stance challenging his former lover. "Bring it on!"

Usagi let the weather die down. "Like you're worth it."

Mamoru charged at her. "If you won't...then I will!!!"

Usagi dodged. "You missed."

"Grrrrr." He charged again. Once again she dodged.

"Don't tell me that's the best you've got?"

"You've gotten cocky since our last meeting."

"You've gotten stupid."

"You don't understand it...you never will Usa-ko."

"I'm not you're Usa-ko!!" Usagi charged at Mamoru. He blocked her first couple hits and kicks. She then did a combo of a punch to the jaw which he blocked and a side kick which he didn't anticipate so it head dead on. Which was really bad for him, it sent him not only flying into a tree but through it. "Ha, did I mention I've learned a few new tricks? Endymion?"

Mamoru had the wind knocked out of him and a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms. His hair was tossled and he looked even more pissed than he was before. "How the HELL did you manage that?! You're not even transformed!!!"

"Transformed? Into who? That good for nothing Sailor Scout that you find so damn adorable?! Heh, I've been given a new gift, though I'm sure it wasn't intentionally. Who knows she's gone now. Or at least I think she is, wouldn't know, last I saw her was in the park. The day you tried to kill me!!!" Usagi thrust her hands together and sent a burst of energy towards Mamoru. He dodged it but just barely.

"What are you trying to do kill me?!!!"

"Just returning the favor"

"You...bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"No one calls me that! Especially not you!!!" She sent another energy burst and then ran behind it to drop kick him since she knew he'd dodge the burst, which he did but he caught her foot as well.

"My turn...Princess." He threw her back and kicked her in the stomache, slapped her across the face, and punched her in the diaphram. Usagi doubled over in pain. He summoned a sword from a rose and swung it at her.

Just as he was about to make the finishing blow the sword dissappeared.

"Huh?"

"Looking for this?"

Usagi and Mamoru looked towards the voice and there was Alex, and he was holding the sword that Mamoru had been wielding.

"Why you meddlesome---"

"Moon Second Wave!!!"

Usagi watched as Mamoru was hit by an attack from a Senshi...Senshi? Mamoru threw a rose down after getting back his composure, "I'm not done with you yet!" with that he dissappeared. Usagi looked in the direction that the attack had came from and there stood a Sailor Senshi. She was dressed like Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?"

The Sailor Soldier came over and helped Usagi onto her feet. Alex tried to sneak away. "Hold it!!!" Usagi was now looking at the blonde boy, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl had de-transformed and Alex chose to deal with the consequence of his action. It was time to spill.

"You first." Usagi was looking at Alex and waiting rather impatiently for his answer.

"I'm Alex Davin...that much you know, but I'm also a surfer."

"You're point?"

"I don't mean a wave surfer."

"He means he surfs the galaxy, he can ride the air, catch a shooting star. Get it?"

"No, I don't...why is he here?"

"I came looking for...well...you."

"You can go for now Alex but I'm not through with you."

Alex left and now Usagi's attention was on the mysterious Sailor Soldier. "And what's you're story?"

"I'm...you're sister."


	8. Truth's Revealed

**AN: I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed my story so far. Those people being Koneko Kou and Mystic soilder. I appreciate it. Also I'd like to extend a big thank you to all my dedicated readers who have stuck with this story thus far. I know that alot of new things have happened but believe me it's for good reason. Also, about Usagi being so strong, it's necessary and the reason will be revealed soon. This chapter starts out with Mamoru's side of the events of the first day. Please enjoy.**

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

Truth's revealed

**Mamoru's POV Chapter 3**

Mamoru sat silently in his apartment. _It couldn't be true could it?_ He was contemplating the conversation he had just had. Rei had called, she told him that Usagi had refused to chase after Minako because they voted against her leading. Minako had quit the scouts. Rei had told him to expect Usagi to show up at his door any minute now. That wasn't all she had been silent for awhile. When he had asked what was wrong he heard Rei ask the others if she should tell him. They all voiced that she should. Aimee, Makoto, and Luna. So Rei sighed heavily and began to tell him the bad news. She sensed a dark presence looming around Usagi. A presence that could mean the end of the earth and all of the people on it. She had also recieved a vist from Setsuna earlier. Chibiusa had changed, a lot. She was no longer Chibiusa, in the sense that she had become all grown up. She looked like Wicked Lady but she wasn't evil, only grown. Also she asked to be called Kassie, because Chibiusa isn't a fitting name anymore, and Usagi is her mother's name not hers. Mamoru was overwhelmed by the news. He hung up the phone and just sat there silently.

Chibiusa? Usagi? What is happening? His window blew open, a girl with long red hair and hypnotic eyes stood before him. He felt as though he knew her.

"Mamo-chan...?"

_Mamo-chan? Why is she calling me that?_

"Mamo-chan...please help me...Usagi-chan has...she's...ugh" The girl fell from the window into his living room, onto his lap. She was unconscious.

_I feel as though I know this girl...what was she trying to tell me?_ As his thoughts pondered the girl he felt a dark presence around him. He looked about the room and saw nothing. Suddenly he felt drawn to the girl who had collapsed in his lap. _NO!!! I LOVE USA-KO!!!_ He felt his body being controlled, he leaned over the girl and kissed her, his heart felt torn apart, and his warmth was leaving him. He thought he was going to die. Just as the pain became unbearable the girl disappeared from his lap and reappeared before him.

"She took my prince now I'm taking hers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just remember that this is all you're darling Princess' fault! You'll never be with her again because of her own selfishness! She only cares about her own heart and her own love!"

"You're wrong...aaaaahhhh!!!!!"

Mamoru was getting weaker by the moment.

"Soon you'll pledge you're allegiance to me and only me. When that happens you'll kill you're princess! But in the mean time I'll go toy with her!"

The mysterious woman disappeared. Mamoru could still feel the pain and was fighting against it. Suddenly it passed and he felt fine again. He spent the next half hour catching his breathe and trying to slow his heart. Then he noticed it, his memories of Usagi were being replaced. In her place was the red-haired woman. He heard a knock at the door. Suddenly his heart broke. _Princess...she's killed you hasn't she? I will get revenge on her for you. I'll make her pay!_

**The Present **(not refering to the chapter, refering to time)

"Sister?"

"Yes...I've been sent here to clear the record so to speak."

"I don't need anything cleared up so just be on your way!"

"You don't mean that...Minako is all you've got. And soon you won't even have that left."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly how it sounds...she's going to leave you Usagi. And then you'll be all alone."

"Minako is the one true friend I have, if you dare to threaten her I swear I'll---"

"My word! Threaten her? I'd never dream of such a thing. I'm only giving you a small warning, some advice so you can prepare yourself."

"For what?!"

"There's someone after you Usagi, and they'll do anything to get to you."

"If you're talking about Mamoru I think I can handle him."

"Mamoru is the least of your worries. Alez and Alan were sent here for a reason just as I have been. Just as Chibiusa will be."

"Chibi-usa? She's...coming here?"

"Yes."

"But she doesn't know about Mamoru!"

"She knows believe me...she's from the future remember?"

"Okay...so let's say I believe you, which I'm not saying I do, but let's say for a brief moment that I do...what's going to happen?"

"Someone will die...it's inevitable but Minako will leave you one way or another. Chibiusa will possibly be erased, but you can stop it."

"ENOUGH!!!"

The new Sailor Soldier shut up and looked at Usagi shocked.

"I can't hear anymore of this! There's always a new enemy and there's always some catastrophe that needs to be thwarted! You act as though I'm the only one who can do something about it! What about you?! What about Rei and the others?! What about the outer senshi! Can't you all do something without me for once in your lives?!"

"Usagi...the others...they've split and gone they're own ways, after Minako and you chose to leave no one felt the need to stay."

"So it's my fault?!!!"

"No, I didn't say that. What they did to you was wrong but can you really give up on this planet?"

"Find you're own plan..."

Usagi walked away from the girl who claimed to be her sister.

"Usagi-chan...Usagi-chan...will you wait for me?" Minako was chasing after her best friend who for walking was moving extremely fast. She seemed to be in a rather fowl mood.

"Usagi..."

Usagi stopped where she was and turned towards the male voice that had just spoken her name. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail, deep blue eyes, a sexy smirk, tall, and very handsome...could it really be?

"S-S-Seiya-kun."

"Hello dumpling." Seiya walked over to the duo and patted Usagi on the head. She felt like a child again, she felt like she was back in those days of fighting the good fight. How she longed to see him.

"Seiya!!!"

Before Minako could attack Seiya with a huge hug Usagi interrupted. "Minako-san...could you leave us alone for a bit? I'll see you at school tomorrow." Usagi didn't even look at her best friend while saying it, she just kept her eyes pinpointed on her eye-candy.

Minako growled at Usagi...then briskly walked away.

"Would you like to come in Seiya?"

Seiya smiled at Usagi and tilted his head to the side. "Sure dumpling."

Seiya sat on the floor next to the small table in Usagi's room. Usagi had went to get tea so he decided to look around and reminence. He looked to her dresser to the photoframe that had the bunny on it. Mamoru's picture was in it that last he was here. Now...his was. He looked at the picture..._Hmmm...our date...the photobooth...heh...so does that mean that Mamoru's out of her life?_ He went back to the table and sat back down, he could hear Usagi making her way back up the stairs to her room.

Usagi came in through the door way and poured tea for both of them. Her parents had moved abroad for Sammy's schooling and Papa's job so she had to learn a few things for herself and was more economically inclined as she like to put it.

"Thank you dumpling."

"Seiya...do you have to call me that? I have a name you know? Usagi."

"Usagi? Is that all I can call you?" Seiya leaned in closer to Usagi.

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed that Mamoru's picture isn't there anymore."

"Don't mention his name please." Usagi looked away, "Did you happen to notice who's picture **was** there?"

Seiya chuckled. "Yes...I did." He turned Usagi's face to his. "That's why I'm asking if Usagi is all I can call you?"

Usagi blushed, she had dreamt of this moment for so long, and now here he was, about to kiss her and there was nothing to get in they're way. "No...I'd prefer Usa-ko."

Seiya smiled at the very thought. He leaned into Usagi and waited to see if she'd go with it. He saw her close her eyes and tilt he head in compliance. Seiya in turn tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers.

Usagi could feel the warmth of his kiss and proceeded to kiss him back. She pressed against him and urgently begged him not to stop. He didn't He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her down onto the floor. She opened her mouth slightly and he did as well. He began to manuever his tongue with hers and they're kiss became more intense. They were on fire with the heat from they're passion for the other. Seiya began to move his hand down her body but when Usagi made no protest he pulled away. Usagi opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of Seiya's body and lips pull away.

"Usagi--"

"Usa-ko...call me Usa-ko."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I lo----"

Seiya looked at Usagi. She had turned beat red and was covering her mouth. "You what?" Usagi only shook her head. "Usag- Usa-ko...what were you going to say?" Again she shook her head. This time her hands left her mouth and she looked away, sadness filled her eyes. "Is it because of Ma- he who shall not be named?"

Usagi looked at Seiya, her eyes filled with tears. "Seiya-kun...I'm sorry."

"So it is him?"

"No...but...I can't tell you."

"Secrets? I thought we weren't going to have secrets anymore? I thought there was nothing to hide anymore."

"It's not like that! But if I tell you...you'll...you'll die."

Seiya stared at the Odango girl. "You can tell me...no one has to know." He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently.

"You musn't ever repeat this, and you should even forget that I've said it. Promise me..."

"I promise...Usa-ko."

"Two years ago...some things happened. Actually a lot of things happened. For starters the scouts split up."

"What???"

"Calm down there's more and to be honest that's the least of the news."

"Okay...that makes me scared to hear the rest."

"After I left the scout meeting to get away from my backstabbing "friends" I ended up at the park. I was then attacked and now my transformation crystal doesn't work...which is also okay."

"How can you say that's okay?!!! You're vulnerable!"

"If I was vulnerable don't you think we wouldn't be having this conversation?"

"I guess."

"Now, can I finish?"

"Ok ok, shutting up now."

"Anyways, as I was saying. I got attacked but she disappeared. I have no clue what happened to her. I don't honestly think she's dead. So after I pulled myself together I went to "he who shall not be named"'s apartment. I told him exactly what I had just told you...well with the exception of it being okay. He listened and then he asked if I loved him and if I'd love him no matter what. I said yes of course and then we kissed.--"

"You're telling me this why??? Good fricking doo dah for you two!"'

"Seiya! I'm not done!"

"Fine."

"Now listen, after we started kissing something bad happened..."

"You didn't get pregnant did you?"

"Seiya!!!'

"Sorry but I think I have a right to know if the girl I just made out with has a kid.."

"I do... but she's in the future."

"Oh"

"Back to what I was saying. Something bad happened. I felt hands clasp around my throat and when I opened my eyes it was Mamoru...I tried to fight him off but in the end passed out. I was sure I was going to die."

"I'll kill him!!"

"Wait!!! When I came to he was unconscious and Minako had saved me. That's when the wierd things started to happen."

"Wait...there's more?"

"You're the one who asked for me to tell you!"

"I didn't think it would be such a drawn out explanation."

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Touchy...ok finish I promise I'll be quiet now."

"Ok...so, I started to develop this power, it was triggered by my emotions. Especially when I got mad. It was more dangerous than useful. So Minako and I tried to get me to be able to control and we succeeded. We did a lot of training and excercise, I've become a lot stronger than I used to be. But I was still hurt by "he who shall not be named" and people needed my help so I had to do something about it. I trained until I knew I could protect everyone I loved. Then one night someone payed me a visit. They told me that if I truly wanted to protect my friends then they would help me.but there was a price to pay. I was never to love again. Since my only love had broken my heart anyways I figured it wouldn't be a problem and so I agreed. But then shortly afterwards, I began to think about you."

"You can't love? What kind of deal is that?"

"Don't tell anyone...please."

"Fine...but just tell me if you do love me?"

"I do...but don't think of it, don' remember it...because if you know I love you...if they know you know...they'll kill you...or someone else."

"Fine...I promise yet again to forget but only after I get another kiss."

So they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms, for that night and that night only Usagi could feel how it felt to love once more.

**AN: Sorry for the long chapter there was a lot to get in for this one. I mean I titled it Truth's Revealed did I not? hope you guys enjoyed it. I know you're probably thinking that Mamoru is just a victim but believe me he's not, that's only what started him down the path he's taken ok? Please review, it gives me motivation and ideas.**


	9. The Confrontation

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

The confrontation

"Princess...Princess...wake-up Princess..."

Usagi woke up in the middle of the night to a distant voice. She was in a half asleep state and Seiya was still asleep next to her. She looked around the room and saw nothing and no one so she chose to drift back to sleep. She fluffed her pillow and then laid her head down upon it.

"Princess...Princess..."

Usagi shot up in the bed. She knew she wasn't dreaming this time. She waited for her eyes to completely adjust to the darkness and took in a quick evaluation of the room. There was no one there, and she couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. She heard a thump come from the attic so she quickly but quietly got out of bed, threw on a robe and creeped out of the room.

THUMP

There it went again. She snuck up the stairs to the attic, the last place she had seen Chibiusa, thinking of that made her hopeful that it was Chibiusa. Her pace quickened at that thought. She even began to whisper Chibiusa's name. By the time she reached the room she actually spoke the name. "Chibiusa?!"

There was no response, no sound, and no light. No one was up there. Usagi's hope died and her spirits dampened a little.

"Princess..."

Usagi gasped audibly and turned toward the direction she thought the voice came from. it was the window that led to the roof. She cautiously approached the window and when she was certain that it was safe enough to crawl out of without being attacked off guard she did so. She lifted her night gown a bit to step out and then she hunched down as she crawled out the rest of the way. She crept up towards the top where she saw a shadow. She had reached the top of the roof and peeked over.

"No...way..."

Usagi's eyes widened as she recognized the person before her. She even stood up without thinking. The red hair, the dress, the pale skin..._could it really be?_ As if reading her mind the figure turned around to face Usagi. Hypnotizing eyes. _It is!!!!_

"I was wondering when we'd meet again...you're highness."

Usagi stepped back almost losing her footing. "B-but, it can't be..."

"Oh it can, and it is."

"How did you know where I..."

"Lived? HA! That was the easy part...the hard part was getting you to come to me."

"What?"

"I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted...nothing pleases me more than to break your heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it Princess...why on earth would I want to drag you out here into the open? Why not just kill you in your sleep? Do you really think that I'd fight fair? You should know better."

Usagi thought about it for a bit. "Seiya!!!" She turned to run back but she hit something and fell back onto the roof.

"You're trapped...the moment you stepped out that window a barrier was placed around your home...only my minions are with your Beloved Starlight. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

As if on cue Seiya began to scream...terrible cries of pain and misery. He shouted his transformation but in the midst of it he let out the most blood curling scream that Usagi could literally feel her heart die in that moment. "SEIYA!!!!!!" Everything went silent, there were no more screams, no more cries of pain, no more fighting. Tears filled her eyes...her nails dug into the roof below her. She shot her eyes back and forth as if looking for a sign that he was okay. Something to tell her that he won. There was nothing.

"He's gone...Princess."

Usagi collapsed in her tears, her fingers were bleeding from digging into the roof so hard.

"Poor poor Princess, you just can't save anyone can you? You think you're so much better than me, than everyone...you deserve the death that surrounds you."

"USAGI!!!"

Usagi looked over to see who was screaming her name. It was Selena, she was with Alex and Alan. They flew to the roof on Alex's and Alan's boards.

_They really do surf the wind..._

"Hmm... more victims."

The red haired woman raised her hands and a light began to engulf her hands, she then looked at Usagi. "You think you're so much better than me? Then stop this!!!!" And with that she pointed her palms towards Selena and Alan and a light shot from her hands at them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ALAN MOVE!!!!"

Alan heard Usagi's cry and without thinking to tell Selena to hold on he swurved out of the way of the attack. Unfortunately Selena fell the opposite way and got hit with the attack dead on. Her screams filled the shattered night and left no pain unheard.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Selena's body fell and disappeared as it did so.

Usagi couldn't take anymore, her heart was dying and with it her anger grew. That's when she felt it, that endless darkness that is so alluring to the broken-hearted. She could feel it engulfing her heart. Her tears stopped and her fists clenched...revenge is what she wanted. Not justice, not anything that would be dubbed good. Just pure dark hateful revenge. She got to her feet and turned briskly towards the woman who was causing all of this. "What is your name?"

"Oh, have I hurt you're feelings Princess?"

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"Why should I?"

Usagi could feel the heat in her hands, the fire of revenge, of death. "Because either way you're going to pay for what you did and I think the least I could do is place your name on a tombstone."

"Oooo such big words for a girl who's lost everything and everyone she loves."

"You MONSTER!!!!" Usagi threw her hand out and a fireball hurled out at the red-haired woman. She dodged.

"Have I angered you?!" She whirled around and threw a wave of compacted air at Usagi hitting her dead on, knocking her off of her feet. "DON'T YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME WITH THE POWERS YOU STOLE FROM ME!!! THAT'S ALL YOU DO...heh...you steal whatever is mine and you take it as your own..."

Usagi stood up. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!!!! You took him from me, you made him fall in love with you with you're stupid Princess magic. You used him and then you threw him away!!! YOU LET HIM DIE!!!" Another wave of air but this time Usagi blocked it.

Mamoru was climbing out of the window of Usagi's house but stopped as he heard all the commotion outside.

"The ONLY man I've ever loved completely, betrayed me and became my worst enemy!!! He meant EVERYTHING to me and that was taken away from me. I finally found someone who could fill that hole in my heart and YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! I have no clue who you're talking about, but if you couldn't keep him then he wasn't the one for you, and you didn't deserve him or vice versa!"

"You don't know what you're talking about...YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" A bolt of lightening crashed down upon Usagi, Alex, and Alan, knocking the two surfers off their boards and unconcious and sending Usagi off the side of the house.

Usagi tried to catch herself with something anything but found nothing. Suddenly she realized that she had stopped falling. She felt arms around her and she turned to see who had caught her. He was shadowed, she couldn't see his face. He jumped to the ground with her safely in his arms and set her down.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Good. You should get out of here."

"Huh?"

"It's dangerous."

"No...I'm not leaving."

"What do you mean? You just about died."

"It's not the first time."

"Usagi just go!" The stranger said as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, and he then kissed her. Usagi could feel some sort of energy flow through her and when she opened her eyes, it was morning and everyone was gone. She was laying in her swinging chair on her front porch. It was almost as if nothing ever happened. But Usagi knew better than to believe that...those things did happen and now she'll never know what happened to everyone else.


	10. The Dawning of a new day

Never Again

By TsukasaFanBOF

The dawning of a new day...

As Usagi began to move off of the swinging chair that hung above her front porch she felt strange. Her legs felt heavy like lead and her arms felt as though they were detached from her body, well assuming that you could still feel your arms if they ever were detached she was sure that it would feel like this if you could. She heard a rustling to the side of her and went on full alert quickly but then softened at the sight of who it was.

"Aaa…Awl…Ahleh…" Usagi struggled with her words as she tried to say his name but she found that she couldn't.

"Don't try to talk Usagi…you had a pretty rough night last night…we all did. We would've been done for if it weren't for him."

_Him? Him who? What are you talking about? What happened? Why can't I talk?!!! What on earth is going on?!!!!_

Usagi's thoughts were growing frantic and she was starting to lose her calm attitude. Nothing made sense and even worse nothing felt right. Then it hit her like a locomotive at full speed.

_HIM…of course…that man…_

Usagi's face went from understanding to beat red blushing…_The kiss…he…he…he kissed me!!!_

"Usagi are you okay? You look like you might have a fever."

"Hmm?"

"Let's get you inside."

Usagi nodded her head in compliance, not that she had much choice she couldn't speak properly after all. She took Alex's arm and was led into the house by him. She couldn't help but look at his face as they were walking.

_He has such kind eyes, and his hands are so warm, I've never felt like I could really trust a man after Mamoru but…but…I think…no, I know I can trust him._

She hadn't recalled the events of that night, and so she hadn't remembered the brutality of the whole situation. Somehow it had been wiped clean from her memory, only shadows of the night before lingered in her mind. She felt a haziness around her, like a fog that was keeping her from seeing what took place. She could hear screams and taste tears in her mouth as she struggled to put the pieces together. But nothing came to her. Just an empty pain in her heart. But why?

After they got into the kitchen of Usagi's house Alex sat her down on a chair as he fixed her up some hot tea and some pancakes. Usagi was surprised to learn that he could cook not that she could express it properly though. The very thought frustrated her more than anyone could ever guess to know. Alex placed the pancakes and tea in front of her and then sat across the table from her like a proper gentleman. Something felt off, something wasn't making sense. Where was everyone and why is she alone with Alex? What about Mina and Selena? What about Alan? Where had everyone gone? And there was someone else too…someone important.

Usagi could hear the painful and bloody scream echo so loud in her head….then it hit her…the red hair…the hypnotizing eyes….the cold night air. Usagi stood abruptly from her seat taking steps back and feeling the sting of the tears in her eyes as the answer came screaming out of her mouth.

"SEIYA!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The scream was so shrill, so spine-chilling, so frightening and filled with pain that Alex could feel his own heart break at the sound as if feeling every ounce of pain that Usagi was letting out. Alex's eyes filled with tears and instinctively jumped out of his chair and ran towards the screaming odango girl, wrapping her in his arms and falling with her down to the kitchen floor, nothing could stop her screams. There were no words in them anymore just painful agonizing screams.

After about two hours of Usagi's hysterical wallowing she went limp in Alex's arms and was silent. She wasn't shaking violently anymore like she had been for the last twenty minutes and he didn't feel anymore tears soaking through his shirt. He was about to pull away and try to talk to the girl when he felt this awful chill run up his spine. It was as if someone had just turned this room into a freezer chest. He pulled away quickly almost out of instinct and stared at this girl who had been bawling uncontrollably until now. Something wasn't right.

Her head was down and her hair fell around her face leaving her in shadow, she was like a limp doll just barely propped up on the floor.

"U-sa-gi?"

There was no answer, no movement after Alex called her. She only sat there. He decided to inch closer.

"U-sa-gi?"

"Stay away…"

Usagi sounded different, she sounded distant and cold. Like she was someone else entirely.

"Uh…U-sagi? Are you okay?"

"I said stay away…."

Alex backed away now…something wasn't right. She wasn't the Usagi that he knew.

"They'll pay…I swear it…he has my word that they'll pay…"

Usagi's hair shifted and revealed her face, dark empty blue eyes were revealed and her hair transformed into a deep shadowy sinister black. Her lips were now a bloody shade of red and evil flowed from her.

She shot Alex a glare and stood slowly from her place on the floor. Turned on her heel and smirked as she walked out of the kitchen through the house and out the front door.

Alex had never felt such fear in his life. This girl, this thing was not Usagi. Whatever it was he knew that it would knot hesitate to kill if need be.


	11. Who am I?

**Never Again**

**By TsukasaFanBOF**

**Who am I?**

_**A.N. This chapter is just after Alex had seen Usagi walk away. It is to give you insght as to what is happening to Usagi. Basically this is the inner workings of her mind, soul, heart and everything else that makes up a person. This would be why there are no other characters in this chapter.**_

"_Usagi…Usagi…Usagi open your eyes…Usagi please…"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_You know who I am…now please open your eyes…"_

"_I can't…they're too heavy…"_

"_Usagi you have to be strong…open your eyes…"_

"_It's so cold…why is it so cold?"_

"_If you'd open your eyes you'd know."_

"_I can't…I don't want to see it, I don't want to feel that pain again…"_

"_**Usa-ko???**__"_

"_SEIYA?!"_ Usagi's eyes burst open as a reaction to the hope of hearing his voice. She saw nothing, there was no one there, she was alone, in the cold darkness.

"Where am I?"

"_You're hiding."_

"Who's there?!"

"_Only me…"_

"Who's "me"?"

"_Silly girl, you know who I am."_

"No…I don't!!!"

"_Hmph…well…if you really don't know…then I'll tell you…"_

"Then tell me…who are you?!"

"_I…am…you!"_

"Do you take me for a fool?! You sound nothing like me nevertheless I wouldn't talk to myself in the pitch black of an empty void!!!"

"_An empty void? So cruel the way you speak of your own soul…"_

"My….soul?"

"_Yes…your soul. It wasn't always like this though…it used to be bright and warm, full of love and kindness…but not long ago it changed, all the warmth faded, all the light dimmed, all the happiness was destroyed…but I like this place better anyhow."_

"If you were me you could never like such a place, it seems so cruel!!!"

"_Oh? Well my dear "Princess" though I may be you, that doesn't mean I'm the "You" that you seem to think you know so well."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, let's see, how can I explain this in a way you'll understand? Do you recall when Small lady turned into Wicked lady? Or how about when Hotaru turned into Mistress 9? Or when Sailor Galaxia turned your friends against you?"_

Usagi was feeling anger build up inside of her. "OF COURSE I REMEMBER THOSE THINGS!!! HOW COULD I NOT?!!!"

"_Well, those things were able to happen because every person has a darkness hidden inside of them just waiting to get out. Most people hold it prisoner in the deepest depths of their soul. You were one of those. But when the light faded from your soul and it became this "empty void" as you call it, you freed that darkness…not enough for it to take over and not enough for you to be aware of such a thing but enough for it to wait, to wait until that last strand of hope faded from your heart. That darkness…is me."_

Usagi began to understand what was happening…so she dared to ask the question she was dreading. "Where am I?"

"_You still haven't figured it out? After everything I've just told you? You really are hopeless girl!"_

Usagi was silent awaiting her answer.

"_You my dear, are trapped…deep within your own soul…you let go for one small moment and that was all I needed, I took over you're heartbroken shell and now I'm acting out your inner desires."_

"Inner desires?"

"_Yes…they took your precious Seiya from you, it's only fair that we show them how it feels, in one way or another. I thought you'd be happy to hear that I'm out to exact revenge for you, to smite those with the hand of justice you seem to wield so well."_

"REVENGE IS NOT JUSTICE!!! LET ME OUT!!!"

"_I'm sorry "Princess" no can do…there's much too much left for me to do, and you haven't got much time before you disappear into nothingness. Welcome to hell Usagi…enjoy your permanent stay."_


	12. The Revert

Never Again

Written By TsukasaFanBOF

The Revert

Alex wasn't sure what to do about Usagi, he knew he couldn't stop her but nevertheless he couldn't just let her wander off alone. He was trailing her in hopes that something would come to mind on how to stop Usagi from inflicting any harm that she might insue on anyone who just might cross her path. The odango-haired girl seemed to be on a mission of some sort, as if she were looking for something...or someone.

_They...she said They...and she mentioned HE would have her word...what does it mean? What am I going to do if something does happen? I can't just simply stop her by pleading with her...if only Selena were here, she'd know what to do. Minako, perhaps I should try her!!! Oh...but I don't know where she lives or how to get ahold of her, plus if I go off to find her I might lose Usagi...oh man...what have I gotten myself into?_

Alex hid behind a bush when Usagi stopped and stood in front of an apartment building. She looked up towards the top and clenched her fists. Sparks flew from her hands slightly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that this wasn't good and that he was going to have to come up with something fast. He was about to leave his hiding place when all of a sudden someone began to speak.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up here...Usa-ko."

_Usa-ko?_

"You've got some nerve calling her that...Endymion."

"Calling _her_ that? Endymion? Have I missed something?"

"Oh you've missed alot, but I don't have the patience to fill you in on any of it. You've waste more than enough of her time and my own."

"I really am quite interested in why you're refering to yourself in the third person Usa-ko."

"I told you not to call her that! We don't like it!!!"

"Okay then...what shall I call you then?"

"I don't give a fuck what you call me! You're not going to live long enough to worry about it either!!!"

With that Usagi thrust her hand in front of her body sending a shockwave of electricity at Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru dodged but just barely, the impact of the shockwave against the pavement sent an explosion of asphalt flying into the air.

_Yikes!!! That could've killed him...now how will I stop her?!_

Mamoru jumped towards the enraged girl and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head and slapped her firmly across the face, sending blood out of the corner of her mouth and leaving a huge red mark across her cheek.

"That could've killed me you wench!!!"

Usagi turned her head back to the assailant and glared at him. She lifted her head up closer to his face only to spit the blood from her mouth onto his cheek.

"One could only hope you bastard!!!"

Usagi lifted her knee into Mamoru's groin making him release her hands and curl up into a ball therefore falling off of her. She quickly got to her feet and jumped back from the whimpering man. She lifted her hand into the air and begun to gather energy in a swirling vortex. The energy got greater and larger as her hatred grew.

"I hope you enjoyed your small victory Endymion...as short lived as it was. I'll send you to hell, where you belong!!!"

Usagi pushed her hand down and the energy shot forward towards Mamoru. He took the blow straight on. His painful scream echoed throughout all of Tokyo.

_She's really going to kill him...I need to do something..._

"Usagi please...I'm sorry...I never meant for any of this to happen...I swear."

"You're sorry?!!! YOU'RE SORRY?!!!! DID YOU STOP WHEN SEIYA WAS SCREAMING IN AGONY?!!! DID YOU STOP WHEN YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WAS WRONG?!!! DID YOU STOP WHEN YOU FELT LIKE THE PAIN WAS TOO MUCH?!!! **NO!!! NO YOU DIDN'T!!! SO GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULD SHOW YOU THE MERCY YOU FAILED TO SHOW HIM!!!**"

Tears were now streaming down Usagi's face. She was shaking uncontrollably and her anger was overflowing. Things were about to turn for the worse and then it would all be over. Usagi charged at the beaten man but was grabbed from behind. She whirled around to lash out at the busy-body but her body met resistence. Alex quivered in fear as he did his best to hold the violent girl.

_This is it...it's all over now...she's definitely going to kill me._

_**NOOO!!! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!!!**_

Usagi went limp in Alex's arms and the scared boy then pryed his eyes open only to see an unconcious Usagi. Her hair was now fading back to the blonde it was before, her lips turned back into the soft pink that he remembered and all the negative energy that had surrounded her before had now faded away. She was back to normal and he could now breathe a sigh of relief.

Mamoru picked himself up and dissappeared without another word. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew that if it weren't for that blonde boy he surely would've been killed. So for now, he felt it best to just leave and let his Usa-ko cool her heels. For now at least.


	13. Not worth Never

**Never Again**

**Not worth "never"**

**AN: This is the final chapter for this story, but it's not end. I will be making a series of stories from this one, you will get a little tease of what to expect in the next story towards the end of this chapter. Thank you everyone for your support and your comments. This chapter begins with Usagi's memory of her deal to never love again. Enjoy.****  
**

_"Why Mamo-chan? sniffle why?" Usagi whimpered as she layed against the railing that seperated her from the lake below._

_"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." said a voice from behind her._

_Usagi quickly turned to the voice letting out an audible gasp. "Who are you?"_

_"No one of any importance, I'm just making a statement."_

_"I'm not sure I understand and I don't feel much for talking with a stranger so if you don't mind--" Usagi turned back to the railing, longing for her heart to be as still as the water below._

_"You shouldn't grieve the loss of someone like him." continued the stranger._

_Usagi turned her head slightly towards the voice again but could not make out a face, they stood just enough in the shadows to hide from her. "What do you know!"_

_"I know that he decieved you, I know that he used you, and I know that if it weren't for your friend you might not be here right now."_

_Usagi's eyes widened at the stranger's statement, how could they know so much?_

_The stranger seemed to notice Usagi's face become bewildered, for they chose to continue, "I know that you're friends have betrayed you and left you to fend for yourself, I know that your family has made the choice to move overseas but for some reason have chosen to leave you behind, I know that --"_

_"STOP IT! NO MORE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Usagi was in tears again clutching at her chest as the pain engulfed her. It was too much, it was bad enough that she had to know those things but to hear them from a complete stranger made it even worse. Suddenly she felt a touch on her right shoulder, but she didn't dare look at thier face, enough was enough._

_"There, there, my dear. Let's not think of these things anymore. I haven't come here to cause you more despair."_

_Usagi made no sign of moving from the stranger, so they continued. "In fact, I've come to offer you relief. To save you, so to speak. We want nothing more than take this burden off of your shoulders." Then as a barely audible whisper the stranger leaned into Usagi's ear. "I can offer you freedom...just wish it and it will be so."_

_Usagi's face lifted in the shadow of the stranger and her eyes were the size of saucers. Then without another thought she said it, she made the wish. "I wish to never feel the pain of love again, and for the strength to stand on my own."_

_A great flash of green surrounded the Moon Princess and she was thrust into the air as the green light flowed like a current around her. Usagi felt a gut-wrenching pain that seemed to come from inside of her and let out a blood-curling scream of agony. She was going to die, she knew it. And when the pain became utterly intolerable and Usagi was about to surrender to death, it stopped, and Usagi was back in the park leaning against the railing._

_"It is done...you are free, Serenity."_

_Usagi turned to the stranger but they were already gone. Then she looked to her hands and saw the fingernail indentations she had made during the wish. She thought of Mamoru but felt nothing, no tears fell, no heartache was there. She clutched her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. "Never again...I swear it."_

"Usagi? Usagi are you okay? Usagi please open your eyes!"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry and it took awhile to focus.

"Usagi?"

Usagi focused her eyes on the man talking to her. His neatly kept blonde hair had fallen into his face and his bright blue eyes looked at her pleadingly. Her head was pounding which resulted in her bringing a hand to rub her forehead. "groan Alex?"

"Oh thank God! I thought you were dead, or at least about to die. You were screaming, and crying. Are you okay?"

Usagi pushed herself up to a sitting position. "What happened?"

Alex looked at her utterly confused. "What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

Usagi returned his expression. "Remember? Remember what?"

Alex looked away from the girl in front of him, he seemed to be perplexed on whether he should tell her or not.

"Alex.." Usagi reached and touched the boy on his arm softly but meaningfully, "You can tell me, it's okay."

So Alex looked back to the odango haired girl. After a little bit of an inner battle he chose to tell her. He recalled everything, from the moment he had made breakfast, to the moment he had chosen to grab her and restrain her. Usagi was silent through the whole of his explanation, and her expression was the same sorrowful one it had been the moment she had remembered about Seiya, for a moment, he thought she might return to that wicked person he had witnessed earlier, but nothing of the sort happened. After some more moments of silence Usagi spoke.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back and let it be done with but, there's something..." Usagi gulped back the fear in her voice, "there's something inside of me, and it's been waiting to get out, and tonight...it did. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You don't even know me that well and you came to my rescue. You shouldn't have had to do that. I truly am so so sorry."

Alex was taken aback by what he was hearing. This girl who had treated him like a pest was giving him a sincere apology for something that she had no way of knowing let alone controlling. Then he chose to act, without thinking at all, it was like an impulse had taken him over. He reached out his hand to her face and cupped it like he would a lover's, lifting it to his own. Usagi's eyes met with his, he seemed so content and almost sympathetic, but it wasn't sympathy, it was something more, something much more, but he didn't dare speak what his heart was screaming. Usagi seemed shocked and almost frightened, but she did not resist, maybe she was too surprised to, or maybe she had been hoping he would, but either way she didn't stop it. He tilted his head and leaned into Usagi, and just when he was to her lips he whispered, "You have nothing to apologize for...Usa-ko." With that thier lips touched and they were two souls melting into one. He wrapped his arms around the frail girl before him, almost afraid that she might break, and pulled her against him as if to let the warmth of his heart melt her own from the defenses that have been built up from so many betrayals and so many years of hurting. He wanted to give her happiness, true happiness, without fear or anger, just love.

Usagi had welcomed his kiss, she had yearned for someone to lift this emptiness from her heart, to fill it with compassion and fire. She lifted her arms with the intention of wrapping them around her newfound lover, the man who seemed to send electricity to every part of her body, she wanted him, no she needed him. As her arms lifted above his head and began to fall upon her shoulders a chilling thought came into her mind.

_"Never again...I swear it."_

Usagi's eyes snapped open and instead of letting her arms wrap around the boy she was entangled with she placed them on his shoulders and shoved him violently away. Alex was thrust against the floor and stared up at the girl he had just poured everything his heart could feel into with astonishment and confusion. "Usa-ko?"

"DON'T call me that!"

"But.."

"NO! I can't be your Usa-ko, I don't want to be!"

"I don't understand?"

"Isn't it obvious! I just lost someone I truly loved, you can't just saunter in and take his place! So I can't...WE can't! It wouldn't be fair to either one of us!"

"I don't care about fair..Usa--"

"Go! Just go Alex! Thank you for saving me but I think we should steer clear of one another...please...just go."

Usagi had curled herself into a ball on the couch by now. Alex stood on his feet and with a pain in his heart he exited from the presence of his beloved. When he stood outside the door to her home he leaned against it. "I'll never stop...I'll never stop loving you...Usa-ko."

Meanwhile Usagi gazed at the spot where Alex had been. "Not now...but not never...it's not worth "never"."


End file.
